


Low alcohol tolerance

by Saku015



Series: Aofuta Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AoFuta Week, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Futakuchi gets drunk easily.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji
Series: Aofuta Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67
Collections: AoFuta Week 2020





	Low alcohol tolerance

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3/4: Domestic./Drinks.

”It was so good to see everyone, don’ you think?” Futakuchi slurred and Aone nodded wihile concentrating on holding both of them upwards. 

The former Date Tech team had just had their monthly meeting and Kenji drank more than he could handle – which was a half glass. IN every month, Futakuchi somehow convinced him that his tolerance had grown and in every month they ended up like this.

”It was good,” Aone spoke up, seeing how his boyfriend wanted to speak up again. He really didn’t want both Kenji’s dinner and the alcohol that he had consumed ending up on the pavement.

”I’m so happy you agree,” Kenji slurred nonetheless and dangerously swayed on his feet at the same time. Aone took a deep breath, then picked him in his arms with a swift movement. ”Hey!” Kenji protested, then put his palm in front of his mouth to hold back his nausea.

”Breath through his nose slowly, then out of your mouth even slower,” Aone said the instructions they had known well. He adjusted the body in his arms as gently as possible and Kenji leaned his head to his shoulder, following the instructions.

Thankfully, they didn’t live far from the bar and were at him within ten minutes. After walking up on the stairs to their floor, Aone looked down at his boyfriend who was already half asleep.

”I’ll put you down to open the door,” he said and Kenji hummed in agreement.

Aone put his down onto his two feet and leaned his body against the wall. In hopes of Kenji not walling to his face, the taller man let him go and quickly opened the door. When he was ready, he picked Kenji up once again and walked in the apartment. He gently kicked the door shut and took his way towards the bedroom.

When he reached said room, he gently lay the almost out-of-it boy on the bed and pulled one of the blankets over him. Changing into something comfortable could wait till morning.

”Sorry,” Futakuchi mumbled and Aone patted him on the head. It was his job to take care of his boyfriend no matter what after all.


End file.
